starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Infested terran (StarCraft)
|game=SC1 |image= InfestedTerran SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 InfestedTerran SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR InfestedTerran Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |imgsize= |image2= SC1 Infested Terran.gif|SC1 InfestedTerran SCR Unit1.png|SCR InfestedTerran Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize2= |race=Zerg |faction= |role=Suicide Bomber |hp=60 |shield= |energy= |size=Small |speed=6 |supply=1 |costmin=100 |costgas=50 |time=40 |produced=Infested command center |req= |hotkey=I |groundattack=500 |airattack= |armor=0 |range=1 |sight=5 |detect= |cooldown= |useguns=Suicide }} An infested terran is a breed of zerg created when the zerg infest a terran with a hyper-evolutionary virus.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. They are used as powerful suicide bombers. Game Unit Infested terrans have more hit points than terran and much greater speed. They don't normally have a regular attack, but can explode to do 500 points of explosive damage. This will destroy many structures and nearly any ground unit. If an infested terran is set on an attack-move command, it will ignore any enemies in its path, and once it reaches the spot, it will explode on that spot and do no damage (unless there are any units nearby). Infested terrans are produced from the infested command center. To acquire one, the zerg player must infest a damaged terran command center with a . In some games (those without a terran opponent) the structure is not available, so infested terrans cannot be created. Infested terrans are created with a queue rather than through larvae; they are the only zerg units created this way in StarCraft. Abilities Upgrades Strategies Despite their higher hit point and speed increase, infested terrans aren't particularly effective, as they are easily killed before they can get to their target. Covering them with Dark Swarm is a way around this weakness. One strategy that can be effective is combining the abilities of s with those of infested terrans. Fully-loaded overlords can literally go on bombing runs over an enemy base, dropping the infested terrans as they fly. It is a risky strategy as the overlord can be caught and destroyed, but the eight infested terrans that an overlord can carry have the capacity to cause severe damage and chaos. Since the infested terrans can deal up to 500 explosive splash damage, equaling a terran's Nuke, an "overlord's bombing trip" is essentially having 8 nukes deploy at once. Development Infested terrans were originally referred to as "bug guys" in game files.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Map Editor. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). March 31, 1998 The unit was designed for a specific part of the game's campaign. The developers decided not to leave it out of multiplayer, even if it hadn't been designed for that mode. The unit is rarely used in competitive multiplayer due to the substantial investment required to obtain them.2018-04-03, EVOLUTION COMPLETE: REIMAGINING CLASSIC STARCRAFT UNITS FOR STARCRAFT II. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-03-07 Trivia *The volatile infested in Nova Covert Ops fill a similar role to the StarCraft infested terran, and are possibly a callback to their design. *The infested terran bears some resemblance to the Space Jockey in the 1979 horror film Alien. References Category:Infested terrans